Heartless and Complicated
by JustMe133
Summary: Dedicated to gemiinii lovve. Benny wants Ethan, Ethan wants Sarah, Sarah doesn't want Ethan to be with Benny, and Rory just wants to help Ethan and Benny get together. Complicated enough for ya? Try reading it to find out. BETHAN. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rated T.


**This was requested by/and dedicated to ****gemiinii lovve, who also gave me the basis for the oneshot.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**And I know I still have two unfinished stories, but I liked this idea, so I wanted to try it. I'll update those as soon as I can.  
**

**Only done as Romance/Supernatural because there's a vampire fight in the middle. That's all.  
**

**I'm not the owner of MBAV, pretty sure about that [it'd be awesome if I was though xD]**

…

Benny stood in the hallway, watching Ethan. Rory came up next to him, eyes falling in the same direction.

"Ah. I should've known," he stated, making Benny pull his eyes from the slighter boy to the young vampire next to him.

"What do ya mean?"

"Ethan. You've got the hots for him," Rory said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Benny shake his head in denial.

"You're insane. I don't like …" his voice trailed off at the look on Rory's face. "Fine," he sighed, giving in. "I do. I really … " Benny stopped there, uncomfortable with the topic.

"So tell him."

"WHAT ? ! ?"

"Tell. Him," Rory said as if he was talking to a child. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could shun me and I could lose my best friend forever?"

"Oooh… Yeah that could happen. Especially since he's walking over here with Sarah now." Benny's head snapped in Ethan's direction, eyes widening as Sarah linked her arm with his.

"Hey guys," she said, sneering a little at Benny. Benny looked taken-aback but didn't say anything about it. "Ethan. I was thinking… " She began, glaring at Benny again. "How would you like to be my boyfriend?" Ethan's draw dropped as he stared at Sarah in surprise. Benny and Rory too looked shocked.

"Yes! YES!" he exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his smack-dab on the lips.

"Perfect," she said as she pulled away. "Let's go tell everyone the good news." Before the walked off hand-in-hand, Sarah shot a smug smile at Benny again. Benny looked at Rory, who shared the same look.

"What just happened?"

…

Sarah was at her locker when Erica stormed up to her.

"What's going on? You've never shown ANY interest in Ethan and suddenly you two are DATING ? ! ?"

"Oh calm down. It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

"Benny."

"What's the tall goofball have to do with anything?"

"I overheard him and Rory talking. About his _feelings_ for Ethan. Ethan likes ME."

"I get it… You were afraid your little geek might like him back." Sarah frowned as she turned away from Erica and grabbed her bag. "Admit it. You felt threatened. By Benny of all people."

"Just drop it already. Me and Ethan are dating. And there's nothing anyone, especially that nerd Benny, can do about it."

As Sarah and Erica walked off to class, Rory stood behind some lockers, eyes wide.

He had to tell Benny.

…

"She's doing what!" Benny exclaimed as Rory nodded vigorously.

"She's dating Ethan so you two can't be together."

"We have to tell Ethan."

"He won't believe us."

"You're right. I know you're right. So what do we do?"

"Leave it to me," Rory said with his trademark grin. "Maybe she just needs some … convincing, from Vampire-Ninja."

…

Rory flew Benny straight to Ethan's house as soon as he could, where Sarah and Ethan were already making out on the front porch.

"Dude!" Rory exclaimed as they landed in front of them, making them pull apart. Benny stood by silently as they agreed, letting Rory do all the talking. "She's playing you!"

"What?" Ethan asked, looking confusedly at Sarah, who glared at Rory.

"She doesn't like you! She's just dating you so someone else can't be with you. Sarah, this is wrong!"

"Shut up Rory. You don't know what you're talking about," Sarah snarled as she darted from the porch to stand in front of him.

"I heard you talking to Erica. I know exactly what I'm talking about." Sarah scowled at him.

"If you want your head to stay intact, you should shut up. NOW."

"No. Ethan, Sarah's dating you so you can't be with B-" Sarah lunged at Rory before he could finish his sentence, a feral growl ripping from her throat as she clawed at him. Rory struggled with her before kicking her up into the air. She quickly landed on her feet and sent him a death glare. "I'm Vampire-Ninja bitch. Try me."

"RORY! STOP THIS! Leave my girlfriend alone!" Ethan said as he joined Sarah, who was in a fighting stance. "How could you even accuse her of this? Our friendship is over. Not like we ever had one to begin with." Sarah's face soon resumed it smug smile as she linked hands with Ethan as they disappeared into his house. Rory looked at Benny, who looked downright sad.

"We'll just have to let him figure it out on his own now."

…

Sarah and Ethan were making out on his bed when Ethan leaned her down a bit till he was hovering over her. She groaned in disgust, but to him it sounded pleasurable. Slowly, he felt himself begin to harden. Hesitantly, he pressed the lower half of his body against her, making her push him away.

"Ew. No."

"B-but I thought –"

"Listen Ethan. You're sweet. You really are. But I can't have sex with you."

"Why not? You're my girlfriend…"

"Besides the fact that we've been dating less than 24 hours? I don't like you."

"What? Was Rory right?"

"Yeah. Let's see, how can I explain this … We're over. I have no sexual or romantic feelings for you. AT ALL. I only dated you so you wouldn't turn gay and date Benny."

"Benny?"

"Yeah. He's gay and likes you. I overheard him and Rory talking about it this morning."

"You made me turn against my BEST FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO TURN GAY ? ! ? ! ?"

"If you turn gay, I will hate you FOREVER. You don't want that, do you?" Ethan sat there, heart beginning to break and horny as Sarah shrugged. "I've made my point then. Bye." With that, she was gone.

Ethan felt a tear roll down his cheek as his heart finally cracked.

…

Benny saw Sarah fly out of Ethan's bedroom window, looking rather pleased with herself, and Benny felt that it wasn't a good kind of pleased. Grabbing his bag, he made his way out of his house and straight to Ethan's.

He had to make sure his best friend was okay.

…

Ethan felt awful.

He had betrayed his best friends to be with a girl that didn't even like him.

How could he do that?

"E? You okay?" Ethan jolted up from his spot on the bed to look at Benny, who was slowly opening his bedroom door. He vaguely remembered what Sarah told him earlier.

"Yeah. I'm okay…" he said quietly, making Benny frown at him.

"No you're not. What happened?" Ethan slumped back on his bed, unsure how to respond. "You forget who you're talking to. I know when you're lying to me."

"She dumped me," he whispered as Benny shook his head. "She told me the truth. She never liked me. She just dated me so…"

"So what?" Benny asked quietly, even though he knew the answer.

"So I couldn't be with you." Ethan didn't look at Benny, who now came to sit next to him on the bed.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Do you?" Ethan countered, sitting up suddenly. "For all I know she could've been lyi-" Benny cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips.

"Shut up," he muttered as he kissed him again. Ethan, still feeling a little unsure, began to kiss back as Benny moved closer to him. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Sarah may hate me after this," Ethan whispered to Benny, who looked at him quizzically, but Ethan continued. "But I want this. With you." Benny smiled and kissed Ethan some more as they slowly got comfortable on the bed.

Benny planned to be there all night.

…

Their bodies moved together as one as Ethan let out a low moan. Benny smirked at the sound and kissed Ethan hard.

"Isn't this worth it?"

"Totally worth it."

…

Ethan woke up the next morning groggy and exhausted. Looking to his side, he saw Benny sleeping with a smile on his face.

"Benny," he whispered, nudging him. "Wake up." Benny slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Ethan.

"Good morning," he said, kissing Ethan quickly. "Shit. I stayed over didn't I? Did your parents noticed?"

"There's no yelling, so maybe not."

"BOYS! Get up! It's time for school!" They looked at each other in surprise before grabbing clothes. Luckily Benny kept extra clothes over there for emergencies. After getting dressed and making it downstairs, Ethan's mom smiled happily at them. "Good morning."

"Mornin'," they said in unison, making them smile.

"Did you mind that I stayed the night Mrs. M?" Benny asked, making the woman just smile again.

"You know you're welcome to stay the night anytime Benny. You're practically family."

"Good. I plan on being "family" for a while," he said, shooting Ethan a smile that he happily returned.

…

Once they were at school, Ethan pulled him to a secluded area, smirking. Leaning up a bit, he kissed Benny happily, who couldn't help but kiss back.

"You sure about this? Moving from friends to … _special_ friends?" Ethan didn't even respond; he just kissed Benny again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sarah called out, storming up to them and pulling them apart. "Ethan, remember what I told you? You want to lose me to _him_?"

"I'd rather have him then have to put up with you." Sarah scoffed and turned to leave when Erica popped up.

"Sarah, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I like you," she said, grabbing the dark girl and kissing her. Sarah pulled away, stunned.

"What?"

"Yeah. I was going to tell you but then you started this whole "keep Ethan from Benny" thing, and … Let's just leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah, let's leave Whitechapel for a while. Just go on vacation. Be with me. Let them be happy, and we can be happy." Sarah shook her head and looked at Benny and Ethan, who were holding hands and looking at her warily.

"You're right. Guys, I'm sorry. I just … I don't like competition. But … Erica's right. I should just let you guys be happy and I'll find my own happiness. With her." With that, they took off flying, hand in hand.

Benny smiled at Ethan then.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Hand in hand, they walked into school together, ready for whatever life threw at them.

…

**Okay, so the ending was kinda corny… that happens.**

**I hope everyone liked it, especially ****gemiinii lovve.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**In Bethan We Trust!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
